


darling, your arms are worn backwards

by deeperthanroses



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeperthanroses/pseuds/deeperthanroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О Филипе, застывшем между неуверенно сказанным "ты" и серым зимним небом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 12

**Author's Note:**

> WIP. Возможно будет дополнятся.

За год мир внешний неумолимо меняется. Сменяется свет, оставляя за собой золотые следы. Меняются тени, боязливо прячась от солнца. Меняются все, кого он знает. Они бегут, боятся не успеть, и только изредка поворачивают голову и со смесью удивления и жалости, смотрят на Филипа, застывшем между неуверенно сказанным "ты" и серым зимним небом. Он увязает в своей собственной памяти, и не сопротивляется, когда снова и снова падает в обманчивый омут. Он теряет мир внутренний, оставляя себе только пустой потолок.


	2. 12.12.12

Филип возвращается домой за полночь уставший и разочарованный как и год назад. Дом погружен в холодную темноту и у Филипа нет сил, чтобы включить свет и раздеться. Стены давят, и ему хочется развернуться и уйти назад, в полдень, под пронизывающий ветер и тусклые фонари, чтобы снова начать надеяться.   
Но стрелки часов безразлично ползут вперед и он медленно следует за ними.


	3. 5

Когда Филипу исполняется пять лет его отец уходит из дома. Ему говорят, что отец уезжает в долгое путешествие по всему миру.  
"Весь мир" для Филипа сейчас - это дорога до Норфолка и край света в Лондоне. И Филип просит отца, с надеждой в голосе, привезти ему из далекого Лондона красный велосипед. Отец гладит его по голове, и негромко обещает "конечно", перед тем как закрыть за собой дверь.  
(через три года розовощёкая учительница литературы мисс Уолдридж попросит его прочитать сочинение о самом лучшем лете в его жизни и ему хочется рассказать о том дне, когда отец вернулся из Лондона. Но тот день так и не наступил, поэтому он рассказывает о красном июльском велосипеде, который купила ему мама.)


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он мог бы.

Он мог бы встретить её в колледже, на вечеринке у общего знакомого, где бы им обоим было невыносимо скучно. Комната была бы наполнена неспешными разговорами о биржевых акциях, налогах и бизнесе. Она бы стояла отдельно от всех, в своём старомодном платье, пытаясь высосать из трубочки последние остатки коктейля. Она бы это делала так громко, что это бы необычайно его раздражало, и он, устав от шума в ушах, молча протянул бы новый стакан, до краев наполненный синим напитком.

Он мог бы встретить её в автобусе на пути в Норфолк. И когда бы автобус внезапно затормозил, он бы поймал её за руку, мимолетно ощутив тепло её пальцев.

Он мог бы встретить её на митинге, куда бы она пошла со своим лучшим другом, а он бы пошёл, чтобы посмотреть на праздно орущих зевак. Он увидел бы её по другую сторону полицейских щитов и вспоминал бы всю обратную дорогу до дома.

Он мог бы встретить её в супермаркете, пытающейся достать леденцы с верхней полки.

Он мог бы встретить её через десять лет, танцующей на улице под беззвучную музыку.

Или через пять, сидящей на траве в соседнем саду.

Но он встретил её три года назад, когда её холодные пальцы с могильной землей под ногтями, сжались вокруг его горла.


	5. 6.00

Эми вернулась к нему во сне ранним весенним утром.  
Он всегда думал, что её возвращение будет громким, как и сама Эми, но она только молча села на кровать.  
Филип пожалел, что оставил на ночь шторы плотно задёрнутыми - он не мог хорошо рассмотреть её лица.  
Но даже не видя её лица, он знал, что она улыбалась и её губы были чисты от могильной земли.  
\- Подвинься, - наконец сказала Эми, поцеловав его в щёку.  
Она укрыла их обоих тяжелым одеялом и замерла.  
В тишине комнаты, стрелки часов всё также безразлично отсчитывали время вперед, но  
Филип больше не боялся наступления полдня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошло столько времени, но я всё ещё с горечью вспоминаю, что In The Flesh закрыли. Damn you, BBC.  
> У Эми и Филипа всё хорошо.


End file.
